


Tarnish

by thranduils1



Series: Tarnish [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blasphemy, Catholic Guilt, Catholic School, Daddy Kink, Demon Deals, Demon Sex, Demon/Human Relationships, Demonic Possession, Demons, Dubious Consent, F/M, Master/Pet, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-02 02:32:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16777891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thranduils1/pseuds/thranduils1
Summary: Castiel is a fallen angel and made a risque deal with a girl who happens to teach at a Catholic school.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Moving my fics over from Tumblr. Originally posted 10/21/16.

Walking out of mass with your first graders, you herded them along. They were chattering, excited to get started with the day. It was a special day. They were all going to go on a field trip with you and the head teacher in the classroom to a museum.

Walking down the stairs, a chill ran up your spine suddenly and you paused for a second, looking around. Through the crowd of students, teachers, and church officials, your eyes landed on him sitting on the bench.

No.

You had hoped he wouldn’t come back. It had been months since you had made that deal with him.

He raised his head from the newspaper in his hands, his eyes flashing black at you before disappearing quickly. His lips curled into a smile when he saw the effect his presence had on you.

He had had white eyes before. Why were they black now?

You were jostled from staring at him when one of your students pulled on your skirt. “Miss L/N, come on!”

Moving your gaze back to the bench quickly, you saw he was still sitting there. Swallowing sharply, you turned your attention to your student letting her lead you through the crowd quickly. You could feel his eyes burning into your back as you walked away from him.

<> <> <>

You were going to have to leave at some point. You had come back from the field trip, taken the children to the hall for dinner and after making sure they were all tucked in bed, gone immediately back into the church.

You were sitting in the pews, praying and thinking about the deal you had made with that demon. You had not seen him when you had returned from the trip earlier or throughout your time on campus but you knew he was still there. You could feel him. His dark cloud.

“Miss L/N? What are you still doing here?”

You jumped at the sound of Father Ruiz’ voice beside you. You had not heard him approach, too absorbed in your thoughts.

“I am sorry, child, I did not mean to scare you,” he apologized.

Regrouping, you forced a smile. “It is fine, Father. I am just jumpy tonight for some reason. Just trying to find some solace here before I return to my quarters to sleep.”

“It is always moving to see devoutness and trust in the Lord.” You nodded in agreement. He gave you a light pat on your shoulder and told you, “You stay as long as you need too.”

“Thank you, Father.”

He left you alone again, moving down the aisle towards one of the side doors of the church.

Deep down, you knew you were going to have to face that demon sooner or later. Standing up from the pew, you turned to face the doors. You took a deep breath before moving towards them.

It was dark out now. Your eyes were searching wildly around the grounds, keeping an eye for him, staying close to the lights from the lamps.

Nothing.

Your heart was still hammering regardless of not being met by him. You made it to your dormitory, your heels clicking on the tile floor in the hallway to your personal quarters.

Placing your hand on the doorknob to your room, you stilled, fear filling you.

He was in there.

Breathing shakily, you forced yourself to push your door open, revealing the dark room inside. You inhaled sharply, seeing a figure standing by the window. You could not tell if he was facing you or not. You stepped into the room, closing the door behind you.

Pressing your back up against the door, you turned on the lights.

His back was to you and he turned around slowly. You saw his black trench coat was swung across the back of your computer chair.

“A little of warning would be nice,” he told you, blinking at the light now in the room.

“Castiel.”

“Y/N, it has been too long.” His eyes ran over you. “The teacher thing suits you well. Such a devout girl, leading children along in the path of righteousness.”

Castiel closed the space between you in such a speed you barely registered him moving. He cornered you in a second against the door and smiled a sickly grin. “You’ve been staying in your temple a lot this evening.” He gave you a mocking frown. “Were you trying to get away from me?” Tucking you under the chin, he scolded, “You know that’s not allowed.”

Staring you in the eyes, he went quiet, studying you. You forced yourself to keep eye contact with him, not wanting to look away for your own safety. You did not know what he required of you.

Your breath hitched as he moved, his head dipped down close to your neck. He inhaled deeply. “You smell delectable,” he murmured, sounding… aroused?

“Please don’t,” you whimpered.

“Don’t what, little one?” His breath was hot on your skin.

“Kill me,” you stammered.

The low laugh that left his throat surprised you. “Mhm, that’s the last thing on my mind, sweetheart.” He pulled away, his blue eyes shining with amusement. Brushing a piece of hair away from your face he continued, “Ripping you to shreds until you were begging for death would give me so much pleasure. Destroying something so pure would be exhilarating,” Castiel paused, shuddering at the thought. His hand clasped tighter around your chin and he admitted, “But that would only give me momentary pleasure.” His other hand moved to your thigh tracing inwards. You tried to wiggle away from him but he pushed you up against the door behind you, holding you in place. You inhaled sharply, suddenly fraught because you could feel his arousal through his trousers pressing into your thigh. The look on his face was lewd as he slightly rutted himself against you. “Utterly tarnishing you on the other hand for anyone else – especially your precious Lord Almighty – would please me so much more. Because I can keep coming back.”

“Don’t you dare,” you choked out.

Castiel laughed. “Trying to be fiery? I do like a good fight.” He pressed himself tighter against you, his hands moving to cup your ass. You tried to push him away, turning your head aside so he couldn’t kiss you. He was getting impatient, you could hear it in his tone. “You wanted a deal. I told you what the price was. And you agreed. We have an accord.”

“You weren’t clear!”

“Demon,” Castiel responded simply as if that explained everything.

And it did. You shouldn’t have trusted him. “I didn’t take your soul, cupcake. I said I would come back for you when I needed you. That was the deal. Well, I need ya, sweetheart. In the best way possible.”

His eyes were white again, like you remembered. He was not a normal demon. There was a sneer on his face. “You go back on this deal… there’s going to be some complications. It involves a lot of blood and torture and I really just do not want to talk about it.” His eyes flashed back to that beautiful blue that had drawn you in the first time, despite knowing what he was.

You felt his fingers trailing up your side, moving to the small of your back. His skin smelled of cinnamon. His lips parted slightly, his pupils dilated as he leaned down slowly.

His lips were as soft as they had been the first time, when you had struck your deal. Succumbing to it, you moved your lips against his, increasing the pressure the longer it went on. His mouth moved away from yours and moved along your jaw, sucking roughly. You couldn’t help but feel butterflies in your stomach, his tongue tracing down your neck eliciting a soft moan from you. You felt him smirk against your neck “Doesn’t seem like it’ll take a lot to break you in, little one.”

Castiel pulled away and walked back over to your bed where there was a bag waiting. You hadn’t noticed it when you had entered the room.

“I want you to wear this,” Castiel instructed you, handing you the bag. “Now.”

You took the bag reluctantly, afraid of what you would find inside. To your dismay, there was a crotchless, open cupped teddy. “I can’t,” you sputtered, staring at it in horror.

Castiel had placed his hands on your shoulders and mocked you, “Oh, little one, of course you can! You’re just refusing to.” His expression darkened. “And that’s not part of the deal.” “Come. Put it on. I promise I’ll cover my eyes.” He made a cross across his heart, throwing you a taunting smirk. He turned away from you.

You continued moving your eyes between him and the teddy. This was not what you had had in mind when he had told you he would need you.

“I don’t hear you moving,” Castiel mentioned over his shoulder, his tone tight.

You had to do as he asked. You had made that deal. No one had forced you to. You quickly began undressing.

When you were in the teddy, you shifted uncomfortably, trying to cover yourself. “I…” you tried to say but you couldn’t form the words. Your face was red. You had not been with anyone in over a year. Since your first significant other.

Castiel swiveled on his heel to face you again. He chuckled seeing that you were covering your breasts, crossing your legs to try to hide your sex from him. Moving over towards you, he reached out, grabbing onto your arms. “Mhm, come on. Let me see how it looks.” You resisted him a little and he glowered at you before he used more force, pushing your arms to your sides.

His eyes widened slightly, licking his bottom lip, drinking you in. You shivered when his cold hands touched your bare breasts. His hands roamed over your possessively, moving down your sides, ending at your hips.

“Some girls are just begging to be covered in cum,” he murmured.

“Castiel, please.”

He chuckled again, “I’m no angel, but I’m going to answer that prayer.”

“It wasn’t –” you started to say, but his hand clamped over your mouth.

He ordered quietly, “Get on your hands and knees.” You stared at him, not sure if he was serious or not. His jaw clenched before he leaned in close.

“You’re not obeying daddy very well,” Castiel growled into your ear, reaching up, giving your nipple a quick pinch.

You gasped, half from pleasure and half from pain. You hated admitting to yourself that it felt good. You were on all fours quickly, waiting for him to make his next move.

Crouching down by you, Castiel ran his hand down your backside slowly. The anticipation was killing you as his hand moved further south. He let out a pleased noise his hand reaching your ass. His hand left momentarily before he gave you a rapt smack, your body jerking forward with the force slightly. Another gasp and he looked pleased.

He rubbed your ass where he had smacked you. “I don’t want to mark you up too bad the first time,” he cooed.

The first time? Of course this would continue, you thought to yourself foolishly.

Moving his hand farther south, you tensed feeling him move down your ass towards your pussy. His fingers fluttered over your folds that were glistening already. “Mhm, perfect. I won’t have to do too much work will I?” He threw you a smirk. “How deprived are you, little one?”

“I… I don’t know.”

He chortled to himself. “That means really deprived.” Leaning down, he gave you a kiss at the small of your back. His voice was low and rumbling in his chest, “I’ll treat you real nice, sweetheart.”

Testing the waters, he moved one finger inside of you and you bit your bottom lip tightly. Moving his finger in and out slowly, he didn’t say a word. You relished on the feeling, slightly pushing back. This was rewarded with another finger and you inhaled sharply, the insert making it much tighter than before.

“You like that?” Castiel hummed. You moaned as his fingers increased their movement, speeding up, closing your eyes in pleasure. You lost yourself in the rhythm of his fingering.

You were empty suddenly and your eyes blinked open, your mind clearing from the fog for a second before there was another hard smack on your ass. You gasped loudly and Castiel grasped your face tightly, turning you to look him in the eyes. He looked cross.

“When I ask you a question, you answer me. You hear me?”

You nodded and he loosened his grip, running his fingers along your jawline before letting your head drop. He was back at your pussy.

His fingers dug deeper into your sex this time, drawing a mewl from you. “Whose hole is this?” His face was pressed against yours.

“Yours.”

“Sir.”

“Yours, s-sir.”

“You’re such a quick learner,” he praised, laying soft kisses along your cheek.

Castiel’s thumb moved up, circling your clit. You rocked your hips back to meet his fingers, wanting more. “You like being finger fucked by a demon?”

“Yes, sir.”

“The little, feet kissing, God worshiper being fucked by a demon on religious grounds. Does that turn you on, little one? Cause it’s got me harder than a rock.”

You bit back a moan before rasping, “Yes, sir!”

His fingers were suddenly gone again. You heard his zipper, and you closed your eyes, your heartbeat increasing. Rubbing your thighs together, anticipating him, you waited. The sins you were committing right now were endless and you didn’t care, your mind clouded by lust.

Castiel nipped at your ear. “I’m going to take you on the carpet. You’re not even good enough for a bed. How does that make you feel?”

It made your arousal increase hearing him speak to you that way.

You were ever aware of him maneuvering to place himself behind you. You felt him at your entrance and your fingers dug into the carpet.

“I’ve been thinking about this for a long time. You look so enticing… pretty… sinful spread out for me. You little harlot.”

You stretched around him as he entered you and you keened, feeling the girth of him.

“Mhm, so warm and tight,” he husked, pressing further in.

His every thrust pushed you forward, you having to brace yourself on your arms to keep from toppling. It felt amazing.

Castiel was not caring about how rough he was being with you. One thrust was rough enough to push you down, knocking you off balance. He only lost rhythm for a second as you tried to push yourself back up off the carpet. But, your ass was high in the air and he had already adjusted. Your face was against the carpet as he resumed fucking you.

“Slut.”

“Whore.”

“Mine.”

The words spilled from his mouth as he continuously slammed himself into you, aiming with precision at you core. Your body rocked with every thrust, drawing broken cries from your lips.

“Oh god,” you gasped.

A dark laugh left Castiel’s throat. “Now that is blasphemous. You little sinner.”

His body pressed down on yours, pushing you further down. He was inhumanely strong. He pulled you to him roughly to clutch you tightly close to his chest before he resumed his brutal pace.

Your skin was rubbing against the carpet but you barely felt it above the feeling of him using you.

The coil was tightening in your stomach. You wouldn’t give in. Enjoying this was more than you wanted. But finishing to him?

He seemed to read your mind.

“I have an impeccable stamina, little one. I’ll make sure you finish before I do,” Castiel promised you, his breathing erratic. He nuzzled his face into your hair, inhaling salaciously.

Castiel was keeping his promise, pushing you towards your climax at a rapid pace. The thought of you being fucked by a demon on the grounds of a Catholic school were clouding your mind. His cock was filling you to the hilt, brushing your sweet spot. You were his to use. And your God was doing nothing to stop it from happening.

You began to cry out but Castiel’s hand clasped around your mouth once more, stifling your cries of pleasure as your pussy convulsed, tightening around him.

Castiel grunted loudly as your body shook beneath him, his hand still clamped tightly on your mouth. He rode you through your orgasm and further as you went limp beneath him before releasing inside of you.

Collapsing, you breathed out heavily, your body still shaking slightly from the rough handling and remnants of your orgasm.

Castiel was off of you in a matter of seconds.

He let out a pleased noise from behind you, towering above you. “You look so ravishing… spent from me… full of my cum.” He zipped up his trousers. “As much as I would like to have heard you cry out for me, we wouldn’t want to wake anyone would we? I would like this to continue without interruptions.” He smirked down at you.

Reaching down, he pulled you up from the ground, “I know the deal was ten years but…” Drawing you close again, his eyes trailed down your face ending at your lips before snapping back up to meet your gaze.

“I don’t think I will ever let you go,” Castiel purred.


	2. Chapter 2

You were sitting in the front of the pews in the church. It was late. Probably around 2 in the morning. You had been unable to sleep and had come down to the sanctuary and were thinking in a rare moment there was no one else present. The candles were always lit, even after the church body had gone to bed for the night back in their chambers.

Ever since your meeting with Castiel a month ago, you had been trying to push the thought out of your mind. But, you couldn’t seem to wash yourself of the sin of thinking of it, the arousal you felt.

But that wasn’t what you were here praying for. You were praying for one of your students who was going through a troublesome time. Despite different attempts, their behavior was disrupting their progress in their schoolwork. You were asking for guidance on a different tactic to bring them back into the fold.

You felt a hand on your back and you jumped, gasping, whipping around. Your heart sank seeing Castiel standing there. You hadn’t even heard him walk up you were so deep in thought. Or had he made noise at all?

He was looking down at you with an amused expression.

“How… why…. How did you get in here?” you stammered.

“Sweetheart, I am an angel. Just because I fell doesn’t mean I am barred from holy land.” He moved past you towards the front of the sanctuary towards the stage. His eyes ran over the Virgin Mary statue behind the podium where the priest and bishop stood to give their sermons. Castiel turned to face you again, a small smirk on his face, “And to be honest, sweetling, any demon could step foot in here. But… the threat of holy water and exorcism is what keeps them out.”

“Last time you told me I was hiding in here… like you couldn’t come in.”

“I was toying with you, little one. I was letting you think you had some power.”

Gritting your teeth for a second, you mulled that over before inquiring, “Why remove the delusion now?”

“You’re were here and I am impatient. I wasn’t going to wait for you to come out.”

Sitting down next to you, Castiel told you, “It would take it another step if you were wearing a habit.”

“Only nuns were habits.”

Castiel chuckled at this and informed you, “I know that. But it would still be pleasurable for me.”

Out of everything he had ever said or done, that offended you for some reason. You told him tightly, “That would not be pleasurable for me.”

Castiel rose his eyebrows, “And what makes you think I care about that?”

“Basic human decency. Regardless of the fact you’re not human. You can respect I’m a person with feelings.”

His eyes flashed at this statement. He leaned in close, his lips near your ear. “You’re not a person. You’re my property.” You turned your head to look at him and he gave you a wicked grin before his eyes ran down to your dress. “Anyway, now that we’re past foreplay, that dress has got to go.”

Your eyes widened and you asked, “You do not mean in here?”

“I said I was impatient. I’m still impatient.”

“No,” you told him trying to sound firm.

He leaned in close again, his lips meeting yours. You tried to pull away from him but he reached his hand up quickly, holding you in place before he let go of you roughly.

“I know you’ve been thinking about me… such dirty little thoughts in your head,” Castiel purred, laying his hand on your thigh, caressing. Heat creeped up your neck. He had to be bluffing. Castiel grinned seeing your stoic response. “Like I can’t read that mind of yours. I check in every once in a while. You really love the thought of being taken – quite roughly, mind you – and having your legs pushed up towards your chest.” You let out a disappointed, choked noise. He wasn’t bluffing. He gave a dark chuckle, chucking you under your chin. “Don’t worry, sweetheart. Your secret is safe with me.” He winked at you.

And then he snapped his fingers. You gasped against the cold in the room and let out a small cry, trying to cover yourself.

“The priests – “ you started out but Castiel cut you off immediately.

“They’re all sleeping. And they’ll continue sleeping. Trust me,” Castiel told you. “But, even if I wasn’t making sure of that… wouldn’t you like the idea of the possibility of getting caught?”

“N-no,” you stammered.

Castiel’s hand traveled from your thigh to behind you and he yanked you up off the bench with him. He held you close against him, peering down his nose at you. Your hands were resting against his chest as you looked up at him, partially nervous and partially curious. A smile spread across his face and he whispered, “Liar liar, pants on fire.” He tapped your temple and rose his eyebrows.

His hands moved down again and he cupped your ass. Your fingers dug in a little bit on his chest and he simpered. He caressed your ass before pushing you away a bit to get his hand in between your thighs. You gasped at the sensation and he took this as an invitation to push in further.

The anxiousness at someone walking into the chapel was ebbing away as Castiel worked your sex, getting you good and wet for him.

He let out a groan of approval as you began rocking your hips in tandem with his fingers. Suddenly his fingers left you but you still felt circling on your throbbing clit. It couldn’t be his grace… he fell. He must have gained different powers in his transformation. Demonic ones. And you didn’t give a shit he was using them to stimulate you. It felt too good. You bit back a moan and he noticed, his eyes flashing.

“Get on your knees,” he instructed you. You did as he asked. He moved his hand towards his slacks and unzipped them, pulling out his quickly hardening dick. He towered over you, watching you focus in and out on the pressure between your thighs. You were waiting for his instruction.

Castiel’s eyes were hooded with lust. “Thank god for broken whores,” Castiel murmured, stroking himself slowly. “Open your mouth.”

His cock entered your mouth and he groaned. Grasping the sides of your face, he guided himself in and out, setting his own pace. He alternated between going deep and shallow, slowly increasing the pace at which he fucked your mouth.

“You’re going to take every inch, aren’t you, sweetheart?” Castiel husked, pushing in deeper. “Both now and also in that beautiful, sweet pussy of yours.”

You hummed in approval and he moaned, his speed and depth increasing. You felt the pressure on your clit amplify at the change in his rate. You choked a bit, the heat pooling quickly. The added pleasure was quickly sending you to tumble over. And you fell headfirst. Castiel was perceptive and just before you orgasmed, he pulled himself out of your mouth. If he had not been in front of you, you would have collapsed to your hands and knees but you merely fell into him, holding onto his legs tightly as your orgasmed ravaged you. The circling on your clit rode you through your orgasm and slowly subsided as you came down, your vision clearing again.

“That looked like it was fun,” Castiel taunted above you, stroking himself again.

You swallowed sharply and looked up at him. He smirked before he was on you. He had lost his clothes and was laying you down at the foot of the stairs towards the stage.

His breath was hot on your ear as he grinded himself into you, laying wet kisses sloppily. “Let me fuck the stress out of you. You still seem a little tense about the location we are at.”

Not waiting for your response, he entered you swiftly. Your legs tightened around his hips, your hands clutching onto his shoulder blades. Castiel’s cock hit your g spot with precision, him ramming himself repeatedly, grunting loudly. He was not wasting any time now knowing both of you were good and ready.

“Castiel!” you gasped, your fingernails digging in. “Feels so good! Don’t stop!”

He growled, “Oh, I don’t plan on it, sweetling. I’ll spread you across every surface in this church before we are done.”

You shuddered in pleasure at his words.

Stalling for a moment, he pulled out of you and picked you up. He carried you up the stairs and laid you at the feet of a statue of Jesus.

Your thoughts cleared for a moment, shame beginning to overwhelm you in the absence of your pleasure. But that moment was momentarily squashed when Castiel pushed your legs up and entered you swiftly. Yet, he brought the wave of shame back. He probably planned it, wanting to relish in it. He demanded, “Look up at your god!”

You refused, closing your eyes. You heard Castiel growl slightly before his hand was tight on your chin, forcing your eyes open against the pressure. “Do it!” he demanded again.

Moving your eyes up, you stared up from the ground as Castiel thrusted into you, your breasts bouncing.

Castiel’s lips were on your exposed neck as you stretched to look up at the statue and he sucked harshly, nipping every so often.

He titled your head back down, forcing you to look at him. The arousal in his eyes was truly stirring. His pace was brutal, causing you to cry out in strangled breaths. His words came out in husks. “You’re such a beautiful girl, sweetheart. So tainted… corrupted… exquisite.” He dominated your mouth with his own before biting your bottom lip, pulling it slightly. “I am your God. Do you understand me?”

Blasphemous. What he was asking you to agree with was sacrilegious.

“Answer me!” Castiel growled, giving an extra hard thrust, a full cry of pleasure leaving your throat this time.

What he was saying made sense in the moment. You nodded feverishly, gasping as you rushed towards another orgasm. “Y-yes, sir.” You remembered the manners he had taught you last time.

That’s all he seemed to need to hear to send him tumbling. He came shortly after with a loud groan, bringing you with him, shaking underneath him.

You panted heavily, your skin slick with a sheen of sweat. You felt Castiel’s cock twitch inside you once more before he pulled out of you and stood up. Snapping his fingers, he was dressed again. You were jealous of his ability to regain his strength so quickly. You felt exhausted and you only had maybe four hours before you had to be up. Luckily it was the weekend and you had some time to sleep in.

“Fuck, little one, I know I said it last time, but you look so good full of my spunk. Especially laying at the feet of… well, you know,” he gestured up at the statue, not able to hide the satisfied smirk on his face.

Your jaw set and he simpered at your reaction. You sat up and rubbed your arms against the absence of his body keeping you warm. He snapped his fingers again and you were dressed. He reached his hand out and you took it tenderly. Grasping tight he pulled you up off the ground and studied you for a moment.

“If I were you, I’d wash myself up and get to sleep before you work with the little, pious munchkins,” he told you in a light tone. You nodded once, not really knowing why you wre giving him affirmation for that. He looked pleased regardless before he chuckled, “Although… I don’t think you could wash away that tarnished soul of yours.” He winked at you, “Sinner.”


	3. Chapter 3

One of your children giggled at the way the priest’s neck wavered when he spoke, and you reached down and gave him a squeeze on the shoulder. The child looked up at you and immediately fell silent, not realizing you had been behind him. You knew better by now; he would always be giggling.

You could tell the youngest were getting restless and found yourself praying for their patience.

Finally, it was time to arrange into line to receive the communion. This was the children’s favorite part and one of the youngest, grabbed your hand in anticipation, bouncing slightly, because not only was she going to get bread, she was that much closer to being able to go outside afterward and run off built up energy.

“Rose, stillness,” you told her in a whisper and she ceased her bouncing. She followed you dutifully and you let go of her hand when you got closer to the front and let her go in front of you.

Rose went ahead to the priest and you bowed your head, reading to accept your blessing. The priest stepped aside though when you approached and another took his place.

Your blood ran cold seeing the priest that had stepped in front of you. He was not a priest at all, despite the clothing he was wearing. His smirk was wide when he saw your face, his blue eyes shining.

How could no one else notice he was not a normal part of the blessing? How powerful was he?

“Sister,” Castiel greeted you.

You swallowed sharply and responded, “Father.” There was a slight tremor in your voice.

There was the slightest up curl in his lip again and you wanted to scream that he didn’t belong there, that he was not a part of this. But, you didn’t. Something kept you from it. More than likely your own sense of survival. And your shame from the last time he had ‘visited’ you. You still had nightmares that the priests had walked in on the pair of you and you had been excommunicated from the church, branded a harlot. It was what you deserved, you had thought to yourself bitterly time and time again after the incident. Yet, still, you couldn’t deny the heat that still coursed through you when you thought about him on top of you, panting.

You began to hold out your hands to accept the offering but he gave a slight shake of his head and red creeped up your neck. Your hands fell and you reluctantly opened up your mouth, ready to accept the blessing.

He laid the bread delicately on your tongue and his eyes were sparkling with amusement watching you close your mouth and take it from him. His fingers traced along your lip ever so before his hand dropped.

Turning, you left him and you felt your face burning. Your eyes searched the crowd of students and other teachers, wondering if any of them had noticed what blasphemy had just occurred. No one seemed the wiser, either looking ready to get mass over with or complacent. How had no one noticed?

Tossing a look over your shoulder, you startled seeing it was Father Duncan back in his place. Your eyes searched the crowd and you couldn’t the demon anywhere. Confusion flooded you as you reached your seat again and you swallowed sharply. Had you only imagined it? No. It had been real. That much you knew. His touch had been all too real.

The last of the students were taking their communion and still, you searched the crowd, trying to be nonchalant about it. Where was he?

You slowly became aware of a growing tingling between your thighs and you clenched your jaw, trying to think of anything else. That had not been a hallucination, he had definitely there, running his fingers along your lips, and he was most certainly still here.

Shifting in your seat, you cleared your throat, trying to escape the growing caressing sensation against your sensitive bud. This was low, even if for him. You were surrounded by your students! You were trying your hardest to not enjoy the stroking, heat again creeping up your neck.

You jumped slightly when someone grasped your hand and you looked down seeing Rose. “Sister Y/N,” she started, furrowing her brow confused. “It’s time to go.”

Looking around quickly, you saw she was speaking truth. How long had you not been paying attention?

Clearing your throat, you got up with her, the feeling between your thighs subsiding. Slightly shaky, you clasped your hands in front of you and began leading the smallest children out of the pews and down the aisle.

“Sister Y/N,” Castiel’s voice called out from behind you and you stopped dead in your tracks.

Letting out a shaky breath, you turned to face him. He was standing a bit away back down the aisle, still dressed in holy clothing. You wanted to storm down the aisle and tear the clothes from his body. He was tainting them and everyone – nay everything – in this church.

“A word in my office?” You were going to tell him that you needed to take the children out but upon reading your mind, he added quickly, gesturing to your side, “Sister Eliza can handle the children, no?”

“Of course, Father,” Eliza said from beside you and you stared at her, in awe that she didn’t recognize that she didn’t know this man. “Come, children”

They left your side, you staring after them.

He was right there when you turned around, the church emptying quickly around the pair of you.

Reaching out, he flicked a speck of dirt off of your dress. His voice was low in his chest when he asked, “Why are you soaking wet in public, sweetheart?”

The cheek.

“You might be better equipped to answer that than me, Father.”

Castiel tsked you and chided, “Now, now. No need for attitude. That’s only going to make me cane you harder for your transgressions.” You clenched your jaw at his impertinent behavior and he grinned at your stony expression. “Mhm, you look ever so angry with me. Perhaps we should continue this in private?”

What choice did you have?

<> <> <>

He’d taken Father Gabriel’s office, leaving you no time to wonder where he had gone. Castiel had no doubt set him on a mission that would leave the office available to him for quite some time. He was taking his time with the foreplay today.

He’d made you choose the cane he was going to use to give you your lashings and made you undress in front of him, his eyes ever lustful as you removed each article of clothing.

“One for each time you thought about outing me or disobeying our rules in the last half hour,” he had told you, his eyes flashing white. He leaned in, and you tried to not look away from those glossy eyes. They sent shivers straight to your core and he knew it. “By my count, I think I’m at about 8. Does that sound right?” You forced yourself to nod and he simpered before telling you, “I think I’ll make it an even 10.”

You cried out clenching your hands on the desk. “Nine,” you whimpered, counting them out for him. Your ass was on fire, tears stinging your eyes.

“You took communion earlier…” he drawled from behind you, and your stomach dropped at his tone. His fingers traced your sensitive skin on your ass before digging in slightly and you winced.

“Are you worthy of that, little one?”

“I… it’s the body of Christ. It’s the Lord’s blessing. The Lord loves all his children.” A spark of defiance coming from you out of nowhere.

Instead of the cane, Castiel’s strong, large hand stung your ass with the hard blow and you cried out.

Through the pain and clenched teeth, you got out, “Ten.”

“Who do you serve?”

“Y-you, sir.”

“And being who I am… I repeat my question. Are you worthy of taking in the body and blood of the holy, so called lord Christ?”

Of course, you were not but you so desperately wanted to be. But, you knew the answer and you knew what he wanted you to say. “N-no.”

His nose nuzzled into your neck and he purred, “Mhm, my little fucking slut is so well aware.”

Suddenly, he dragged you up by your hair and you cried out while half stumbling, trying to keep up with him while whimpering in pain, as he dragged you along. He threw you onto the floor next to the couch roughly before going to work on unbuttoning his shirt. You whimpered again, trying to keep from putting weight on your sore ass.

“On your knees.”

He stood in front of you, his cock jutting out to meet you. In his hands was a small, silver necklace with a simple circle ornament, and you watched him apprehensively as he reached around you and brought it in on your neck. It was tight, more of a choker than anything.

Tucking you under the chin, he turned your head slightly, looking down at it. You didn’t miss the glint in his eye, a lustful one at that. His smile was sultry as he murmured, “Discreet enough but a reminder to you.” His thumb caressed your jawline, tipping your head back to look up at him. “This doesn’t come off. Do you understand me?” You nodded, and he brought his other hand came up, grasping your face. “I’ve always wanted a pet. And now I have you.” His thumbs caressed your cheeks for a few more moments before he ordered, “Open your mouth.”

Castiel only let you pleasure him for a short while before he pulled out of your mouth, and grabbed your face with one hand while using his other to hold his cock against your cheek. He thrust his hips, using the friction to stimulate himself against the side of your face. His cock was warm and slick with your spit.

“Look at you, you dirty whore,” he husked, giving one last thrust before he gripped his base and slapped his cock against your mouth roughly a few times. You felt yourself flush from the embarrassment but also – which you hated to admit – the rush. You were unbearably wet between your thighs and you panted a little, refusing to beg.

The head of his cock brushed your lips and he pressed. “Now, holy Sister, it’s typically three Hail Mary’s to cleanse yourself but…. With your confessions of fornication and excessive lewdness… I would say at least twelve.” With each pause, his hand wound tighter in your hair and his cock pressed ever so much more slightly against your lips.

“Yes, sir,” you said before taking him in your mouth again, your tongue swirling around his shaft.

“I don’t hear you repenting,” Castiel growled.

You started reciting the prayers, choking in between as you tried to breath against his cock. The humming of your voice drew a satisfied moan out of him and he started thrusting harder. Tears brimmed your eyes when he hit the back of your throat, making you gag. You knew it was no excuse and resumed reciting the prayer for him, trying to keep count of how many you choked out.

The prayers were drowned out by him ordering you, “Hollow your cheeks.” A lewd moan left his mouth feeling the sensation.

When he pulled away from you with an audible pop, he panted, “I want to cum in that pretty, little mouth of yours. But, I can think of another hole just as fun.”

Castiel was on you in a second, pushing you onto your back and you winced when your ass made contact with the carpet. “It’s like I’m having déjà vu. The floor and all, little one ,” Castiel jested, pushing himself in between your thighs, his mouth leaving a trail of wet kisses up to your jawline. He pushed past your folds and you let out an involuntary moan.

“You called me ‘Father’ earlier. I think ‘master’ would do better…” he commented in a low growl.

“Master, please fuck me,” you gasped against his ear, playing his game. His thrust was rough and deep, and you cried out. “Please make me cum all over your hard cock!”

Castiel husked, “That’s better.”

The knot in your stomach was becoming unbearably tight as Castiel works you towards the edge. When he finds your g spot, your nails dig into his back and you beg him to let you cum, losing all sense of self.

“That’s right, beg for me, sweetling,” Castiel grunted, hitting your sweet spot with precision. “How much do you want it?”

“I’ll do anything!”

“Ooh, that’s quite a promise,” he chided, but it turned him on beyond words, finally hearing you devote yourself. He half smirked through his effort of pounding you relentlessly into the floor when he saw your eyes roll back into your head, your orgasm washing over you in waves.

Castiel let go and fucked you unbridled before emptying himself into you, you keening at the sensitivity in your pussy. You all but collapsed back onto the floor, your arms falling to your sides. Your body still hitched every so often, so sensitive to his touch after orgasming.

He stared down at you, his gaze burning into you. He usually left quickly but something was different this time. He practically purred, brushing your hair out of your face, your forehead covered in a sheen of sweat, “You’re shaping up quite well, little one. But… like I said, this,” he tugged gently at your necklace. “Doesn’t come off. I won’t take the collar off. That’s for good girls. And sweetling, you’re as dirty as they come.”


End file.
